Ha Ha, Kendall!
by IceCreamLol
Summary: Kendall cheats on Jo, and she gets revenge. Song fic to "Beggin' On You Knees" by Victoria Justice.


_Beggin' On Your Knees_

**Ppl, this is my second song fic and like my 8****th**** story or something next year I'll have pages and pages I SWEAR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR or the song Beggin' On Your Knees, but if I did, IT WOULD BE HECKA AWESOME!**

Jo's POV

_You had it all.  
>The day you told me<br>Told me you want you want me  
>you want me.<br>I had it all._

Jo was very upset.

She had found Kendall cheating on her with the new girl, Mikayla.

_But I let you fool me  
>Fool me completely<br>Yeah, I was so stupid  
>To give you all my attention<br>Cause the way you played me exposed your true intention_

Jo had seen Kendall with Mikayla at the school's spring carnival, which she was lurking at now.

Kendall was laughing. Having fun.

With Mikayla.

_And one daaaaaaaaay  
>I'll have you begging on your knees<br>for me  
>Yeah, one daaaaay<br>I'll have you crawling  
>like a centipede<em>

She was gonna get him back.

He's gonna be literally beggin' on his knees for her

_You mess with me,  
>I mess with her,<br>to make sure you get  
>what you deserve.<em>

I'm gonna walk over to Mikayla.

Tell her that he'll be cheating on her as soon as another pretty new girl moves into the Palmwoods.

_Yeah one daaaaaaaaay  
>you'll be beggin' on your knees<br>for me!_

I'm gonna get him back RIGHT now.

My feet moved swiftly.

I walked right to where Mikayla and Kendall were sitting.

They were playing the use-a-water-gun-and-squirt-the-water-into-the-hole type of game.

_So watch your back,  
>because you don't know<br>when or  
>where I could get you<em>

I tapped Mikayla's shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

She looked at me, confused.

I nodded.

_I'll set the trap.  
>And when I'm done you'll<br>know what I've been through  
>So oh mister player<br>do you feel like  
>the man now?<em>

Mikayla growled.

She aimed the water gun at Kendall's face.

I laughed, this was good!

_And I bet you're nervous  
>because this song makes you<br>freak out._

Kendall wiped off his face.

He glared angrily at Mikayla.

_Because one daaaaaaaay  
>I'll have you<br>beggin' on your knees  
>for me<em>

Man, I got him goooood!

_Yeah one daaaaaaay  
>I'll have you crawling like a centipede.<br>you mess with me,  
>I mess with her,<br>to make sure you get what you deserve!_

Ha, he's not scoring anymore dates with hot girls tonight in a wet shirt and pants.

I see him sulking around, and offering to take place in the dunk tank!

_Yeah one daaaaaaaay  
>you'll be beggin' on your knees<br>for me!_

Mikayla and I bought three balls each.

I threw one, but it missed.

I could swear I heard laughing from inside the dunk tank.

_I know I'll be a bitter  
>but I'mma drive you <em>_under_

I threw my 2nd ball, and it hit directly in the center.

Whoosh!

Kendall was dunked, but tis time ALL of his body was wet.

_Because you just don't,  
>don't deserve happily ever after.<em>

THE posh girls at the Palm Woods walked towards the dunk tank.

They laughed VERY loudly at Kendall climbing back up the seat.

_For what you did to me,  
>after you told me<br>you never felt that way_

Kendall's just a dirty cheater.

I should have known it all along.

_And it's only just a gaaaaaame._

I threw my last ball as hard as I could.

It knocked Kendall forcefully to the bottom of the tank.

_And one daaaaaaaaay  
>I'll have you<br>beggin' on your knees  
>for me!<em>

The person who was in charge said, "Kendall, I think you've had enough dunking. Anything you did to these girls to make them want to dunk you?"

_Yeah I'll have you  
>crawling like a<br>centipede_

Kendall blushed cherry red and stammered, "N-no?"

I interrupted with a loud ahem. "AHEM. Kendall cheated on us."

The person was wide-eyed the second I stopped speaking.

_You mess with me  
>I mess with her<br>To make sure  
>you get what you<br>deserve._

"Kendall CHEATED on you nice, pretty girls? Kendall, you think they're just toys you can play with? They have FEELINGS, you know." The person remarked, glaring at Kendall.

Kendall stammered, "Well I was planning on… err… keeping Mikayla!"

"Keeping? KEEPING? As I said, they're not toys." The person shouted.

The commotion had caused a crowd.

_Yeah one daaaaaay  
>you'll be beggin'<br>on your knees  
>for me!<em>

People started booing at Kendall.

Ah, I loved that night.

**I know Kendall and Jo are OOC here but bear with me people!**

**-GirlWithTheAwesomeAvatar**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
